Just Push Pause and the Rock All Night Stops!
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Lori is assigned to watch two classic seventies bands, Byrdsmythe and Smooch, while DM and Penfold try to foil Greenback's latest plot to create mayham by kidnapping them from their rioting fans...
1. A new assignment

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dangermouse and characters are property of Cosgrove/Hall productions, and I don't own them. This fiction and the characters of M6 Lori L'Amour and her assistant and other craziness the other side of the pond is my own insanity, property of me, Trynia Merin. Like the story that Sabertooth Kitty wrote with celebrities, I'm sure this has some similarities, but instead of dealing with pop stars I'm delving off the deep end into classic seventies rock, and you might notice the similarities between the two bands that I am giving animal type names to, and I'm leaving it up to guess which two I'm poking fun at here J . It's all in fun, and in good humor. Hope it's not TOO much like the story Pop Culture Shock, but it will have a LOT of differences… J 

****

"Just Push Pause, Or the Rock All Night Stops…"

By Trynia Merin

**__**

Part 1

****

It was the Wendesday after the date, and Danger Mouse had gone to escort Fifi and Lori as the two ladies shopped, and he left Penfold and Bagel to do the washing up. Penfold was stripping the sheets off the bed as Bagel rushed about trying to get the washing machine fired up. Both wearing aprons they wiped sweat off their brows and Penfold dashed in with an armload of sheets while Bagel shoved them into the churning washing machine.

"Phew, that's a load off my mind," Bagel gasped.

"Crikey, I'm right glad you're here to help me, because this would take all day without yer help," Penfold smiled as he helped her down from the stool.

"My pleasure. I do this sort of thing for Lori all the time, cause she's so tired when she comes back from training… what's next on the list?" Bagel asked as Penfold looked down at the list they'd made.

"All right, do the washing up, make the beds, iron DM's uniforms, and clean the kitchen floor…"

"I'll take the kitchen floor and the counters… I've already done one bathroom…" she panted.

"Cor great, and I've vacuumed the floors already. At this rate we'll be done before tea time!"

"High five," Bagel said, holding out her hand. 

"Eh… oh right," Penfold laughed as he held out his hand and she slapped hers into it. He returned the American gesture and then noticed her hand was still in his.

"Let's get to work, this place wont' clean itself…"

"Right," Penfold nodded, turning away so she wouldn't see him blush. "Meet you in an hour for a break…"

***

Penfold had finished making the beds with fresh sheets by the time he waked to the kitchen and saw Bagel stocking the groceries on the top shelf. She was singing along to a jazz record placed in the CD player, and scrubbing the top counters. Penfold smiled and secretly started to reach into the fridge, noticing she was oblivious as he took out the Rabina. He reached for two clean glasses from the dishwasher, and poured water into both with ice, then poured the thick grape syrup into each glass. Stirring each he put them on a tray, and then leaned up to open the cookie jar and take out some of her chocolate chip cookies on a plate. He carried them to the kitchen table as Bagel stood up on the counter to dust the top shelf.

"Crikey, be careful!" Penfold squeaked as she stood on one toe to reach up.

"I'm okay," she said, but the countertop was slick. 

"Look out!" Penfold cried as she slipped, and he rushed up to try and catch her.

"Yikes!" she shrieked as she slipped and toppled backwards. Just in the nick of time Penfold slid on the floor and caught her in his arms, toppling over.

"Ooof!" he grunted as he landed with her in his lap, and she lay there stunned, as she gasped and her heart stopped pounding.

"Oy, thanks," she gasped as she realized he had saved her from a nasty accident.

"Crumbs you have to be careful," he scolded. "Ye almost could have broken yer neck…"

"I know, I'm sorry,' she said, realizing he was only concerned about her. "And THANKS for um breaking my fall…"

"Cor, don't mention it," he blushed, and they looked at one another, realizing she was in his lap and they were both feeling very awkward at that moment.

"Were you… finished with the beds and linens yet?" she coughed, liking the feeling of closeness but knowing he must be as terribly shy as she was feeling.

"Um yes… and I well... was goin' t suggest we have a bite for tea…"

"Right," she nodded, jumping quickly off his lap, realizing he was very nervous still, even though from the look on his face he was enjoying this, but not quite sure of how to handle the feelings both were having. She had only been on 2 dates in her life, and she guessed Penfold had even less experience beyond holding hands in a movie theatre. IT was endearing and sweet to see the innocence in their budding friendship, which was slowly developing into something more deep.

"I made some of that fruit drink ye like, and some of those cracking great biccies you made…" he said as she leaned a hand down to help him up off the floor, and he let her. Still with her hand in his he led her to the kitchen table and sat her down, then hopped into the seat opposite. They quickly began to eat the cookies and wash them down with the fruit drink, both starving and thirsty from their efforts.

"Thanks, you're a dear," she said between mouthfuls of chocolate chip cookie. "What do you think we need to do next?"

"We're almost done," Penfold swallowed a mouthful of cookie and had to stop for a moment to wash the lump in his throat as he continued. "Excuse me… I think all that's left is the clothes in the dryer and then the telly in the front room…"

"I thought we already dusted that…"

"Crikey, it's almost time for Jake the Super Spy," Penfold said. "Let's go turn it on… you've got to see this weeks episode."

"Can we take the stuff in with us and eat it in there?" she said. "I mean we DID clean the place, and if any crumbs get on the floor I can knock them out with the sweeper before DM and the others get back."

"Cor, yer one step ahead, gel," Penfold smiled as he picked up the tray with their stuff and Bagel hopped down to grab the push sweeper. Both scurried off to the parlor and sat down on the circular sofa, opposite the sofa section where DM and the others would come up. Grabbing the remote, Bagel tracked through the stations as Penfold put their refreshments on the center table. He untied his apron and reached for hers as he dashed to hang them up then plop down next to her. Grabbing the plate of cookies they each took one and grasped their drinks while the opening credits came on. 

A ferret with his guinea pig assistant tracked across the screen, and both of them watched in wrapped interest. Gulping as a bomb went off and the ferret Jake the Super Spy tried to run away, Penfold realized it was a bit too close to home, and whimpered a bit. Bagel reached for the remote and said, "Too scary? Why don't we see if there is something on the comedy channel…"

"Phew thank ye," he sighed with relief when she changed the channel to Whose Line is it anyway with Colin Mockingbird, and the other famous British comedians. Both of them started to laugh, cutting up and carrying on as the various games continued. This was what Penfold liked best, someone who understood and didn't ridicule his nervous nature, because they themselves were prone to a bit of complaining. Despite the fact Bagel was from across the pond, they really did have a lot of common interests, and Bagel admired the fact that even though Penfold could be cowardly, he still had a sense of politeness and manners that not every American boy she'd met did. IT was endearing, and drew out her maternal instincts to want to protect and comfort him. Perhaps he wasn't all that different then the boys that her mom and dad said would make a nice husband. She wondered if that were even possible, and blushed at the thought.

After all he was an excellent cook, and he cleaned well. Something that was to be valued in her family, for even though the men and women worked, they often shared in housework. She glanced at the calendar and sighed deeply, realizing it was Rosh Hashanah, and mumbled to herself. This would be the time she'd gather with her family, and she looked sadly at the wall.

"Ere, what's wrong then?" Penfold asked, noticing her sadness.

"Oh, just wishing I was with my family right now. I mean… it is a holiday… and all… and well…"

"You mean that Jewish New Year thing?" Penfold asked her slowly. "I'm not as dim as people make me out to be…"

"You know about Rosh Hashanah?" she asked him slowly.

"Well DM does have some fellow agents who are um… Jewish mind ye. And I know some people aren't up front about that sort of thing. Take DM and me… we both are private about what we believe. And if it's any consolation, Agent 12 and Agent 4 both go to the services. I was thinking if ye'd like me to contact them… you could have some company…"

"That's very sweet of you…" she smiled, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Erm, I called them and they'd be happy to take you with them to um… what was it…"

"Shabbat," Bagel said, leaping up. "But what will you do?"

"Oh 'Eck I'll just wait for DM to get back," Penfold smiled. "You go on, and have a nice time…"

"Thanks again," she said, giving him a hug, and he tried not to feel faint as he returned it. She felt nice there with her head resting on his shoulder and the smell of her perfume in his nose. He was nervous as heck, but he tried not to pass out for her sake.

"Bagel.. What does… shalom mean?"

"It's like aloha, it means peace, hello and goodbye," she smiled. "And you're such a dear friend…"

"Er yes… friends," he stammered.

She drew back and held his hands, smiling. Penfold gave a goofy smile and blushed, turning away. The tension built up between them again as they still took each other's hands and averted their gases, both looking at some imaginary spot on the floor. "I guess, I should be going… when are they coming?"

"Um… at er... sundown is that right?"

"That's right. Wow, you really HAVE been doing your research," she smiled.

"Least I can do for a… friend," he stammered. "Makin her feel welcome and all… Me Auntie taught me to treat company right…"

"You're very sweet," Bagel said, hoping she would embarrass him or anything he was so shy. "And I'm very glad about that…"

"Go on," he said with a dismissive shake of his head.

Penfold could hear a small voice in his head, and it was the voice of Danger Mouse who was secretly encouraging him to steal the moment. _Don't hang about…_ _But chief what about your whole thing of being_ _British… Well you ARE alone with her, and sometimes it doesn't hurt for the gentleman to make the first move. Give her a kiss you blighter! You're alone, nobody watching… what would it hurt?_

Kiss him you idiot, Lori's voice said in bagel's head. _What have you got to lose? I mean come on now!_

But what if he faints, what if he throws up, what if I throw up? She wondered. _This isn't South Bark, now!_ Lori's voice insisted. _Kiss the boy!_

He felt her hand let go of one of his, and he took the chance to brush a lock of hair from her face that had slipped in front of her glasses, and she turned quickly, their gaze meeting for a moment before they lost their nerve. Both seemed to know what the other was thinking at that moment and both blushed as he shut his eyes, and their glasses collided.

"Oh crumbs," he mumbled.

"No it's all right," she stammered, and quickly pushed up her glasses onto her forehead and closed the distance, both with their knees shaking. He swallowed and closed his eyes too, grabbing her hands tightly as he quickly pecked her on the lips. She did the same, and they both felt the speeding up of their heart at that second. 

"Crikey," he gasped when he drew back. "That was right… nice…"

"Oy gevalt," she whispered, looking at him nervously. "You're not going to faint on me are you…"

"My knees are shaking… I'm scared," he whispered. "It's like I'm scared but… ooh heck…"

"I know what you mean," she said, as they gave each other a comforting hug, but were both dancing on the edge of a sensation that frightened them and thrilled them at the same time. She glanced over his shoulder and looked at the clock, as he started to try and catch his breath, mumbling "Oh Crumbs, oh Crikey oh heck," into her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be scared, of," she shushed him, patting him on the back and hugging him before they drew away and he was blushing profusely. 

"Heck I know but why am I terrified? And likin it at the same time like?" he stammered.

Bagel leaned forward quickly and turned her head so she could reach him without their glasses colliding. Caught off guard again he almost fainted when her arms went around him and he felt her mouth on his. A warm sensation came over him and he suddenly realized he wasn't scared, because all she was doing was giving him a soft gentle kiss. He found he liked the sensation and his arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. 

"Cor," he gasped when they both surfaced for breath.

"There that wasn't so bad was it…"

"Crikey, I think I liked it," he said slowly. "IT doesn't half give me a funny tingly feeling all over…"

"Me too," she blushed and gave him a hug again as they simply enjoyed the closeness of the friendly embrace again. Penfold realized it was much different then a family kiss on the cheek, and he decided to try again since she'd made the first move. When she drew back with another smiled he leaned close and gaveher a kiss this time. So caught up in it were they that they didn't realize the sound of the elevator.

"Oh heck!" Penfold cried as they leapt apart, and Bagel groaned at the rotten timing as Danger Mouse and Fifi with Lori came up on the sofa.

"Penfold, we're back," said DM. "And the apartment looks wonderful. You two make a splendid team…"

"Er um, DM, back so soon?" Penfold stammered, as Bagel flushed and hid behind him. 

"Yes, are you all right, little friend…"

"I have to get the wash…" Bagel whispered.

"Err that's right, she has to get the wash, and oh my look at the time I need to finish the ironing… oh dear," Penfold stammered, his face flushing bright red as he rushed off.

"Weird," Lori mumbled as she watched them both race away, with blushes on their faces.

"Hmm, I've seen him excitable, but this is… rather strange," DM pondered as he took Fifi's coat and she smiled slowly.

"Mon Coeur, don't' you see it?" she whispered giving him a slight nudge. "I do believe they are in amour…"

"OH go on," DM laughed.

"It's obvious Mon belle amour," she whispered to him, as he hung up their coats and she caught him in an embrace and a soft kiss on the cheek. He returned it and gave her a small soft hug.

"I'll just be in my room," Lori smiled, guessing they wanted time alone.

"Let me help you hang up your purchases," Fifi smiled as she took the bags from Danger Mouse and whispered, "Why don't you have a mouse to hamster talk with him and find out if he has any questions…"

"Fifi," he groaned.

"You are his chief and he does look up to you… and he might be nervous…" she nodded.

"All right, Mon belle ami," he whispered and kissed her softly. She smiled and walked off to join Lori.

Danger Mouse wandered into the kitchen as the girls were looking at their purchases. He saw Penfold rapidly washing the dishes, trying to look busy. Slowly he said, "Penfold, do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Er what?" he asked, almost dropping the plates as he unloaded the dishwasher. "Why do you ask, Chief?"

"I couldn't help but notice… you seem rather skittish whenever you are in the company of Bagel, and we happen to walk in on you and her…"

"Nothing really," Penfold blushed.

"Oh come now," DM said softly. "It doesn't take a detective world class agent to see that you are infatuated with the gel…"

"I am not!" Penfold blushed. "What does infatuated mean?"

"Smitten," DM said with a slow smile. "Penfold it's quite all right, but you must know we have to be careful about dating while we are on duty…"

"Cor DM I know that… but I can't stop getting this… tingly feeling all over me when I'm around her…" he blurted out, then blushed.

"It's quite all right," he reassured Penfold, putting his hand on his assistant's shoulder. "I'm not angry at all. I think it's healthy to want to be spending time with a gel. But I do want you to feel that if there is anything you wish to ask me… like certain questions…"

"If That's what yer referring to," Penfold blushed, mortified. "I know all about THAT! And I also don't plan on doin any such thing till I'm right proper married!"

"Good," DM sighed with relief. "I'm glad to see you have adopted some sense of propriety…"

"Cor DM I'm not going to marry the gel, I just… well…"

"I'm sorry to embarrass you, little friend," DM sighed. "I just wanted to make certain you were comfortable in the idea that I have no objections to you dating Bagel. But I don't want it to interfere with our jobs…"

"I'll try DM…" he nodded slowly. "But I am… smitten with her…"

"First time for everything old fellow,' DM smiled slowly. "And I won't tell. If you promise NOT to let things slip about Fifi and me…"

"You've got a deal," Penfold said as DM shook his hand and patted him on the back. Both of them walked out after DM helped him put the dishes away, and they passed the bedroom Lori was inside, and heard the sounds of the girls oohing and aahing over the purchases Lori made. They could even hear Bagel's squeals of delight as Fifi brought out some of the new makeup she had tried with Lori.

Staring at each other, Penfold shrugged and Danger Mouse laughed. Despite the fact that they were capable agents, there were still big differences between them and the 'fair sex'. Penfold was about to glance in when DM stopped him.

"I doubt the gels would want us to crash their party," he smiled. Then a loud strain of rock music spilled throughout the room, and they both winced. However it wasn't harsh and clanging, just a good old rock sound that had the wailing guitar leads of three or four decades past.

"What the?" they looked at one another as they rushed out into the parlor and saw Lori sitting on the sofa, having gotten out of her room, and staring at the telly in great interest.

***

Lori slowly tuned on the TV till she saw the UK Music Channel, where a special This Week in Rock was playing. She watched raptly at the news report of four various creatures were posing for a poster. They were a premiere act from the seventies, called the Smooches, and they were known for their crazy pyro shows and wild onstage antics. But now other bands like Crazy Klown Gang and Sliptide were also copying their techniques. But they were the originals, and Lori was a huge and devoted diehard fan. 

The bass player shot out his long tongue. Called Gila Scalessim, he was the spit drooling, fire breathing leader of the band, and his dragon costume and crazy antics caught the heart and pulse of many members. The lizard was all craze and fire, and a regular skirt chaser.

The lead singer and fancy haired fellow was a white mouse with soulful brown eyes, a bushy black curly hairdo, and a body that wouldn't die. His name was Saulus Miceman, and was better known to the hordes of fans in the Smoocher's Squad as Saul Stann. A thousand animal girls drooled as he strutted and swept his tail on stage. Clad in black spandex, he had the "million dollar tail' that they all dreamed of having wrapped around their waist.

The drummer was a black cat with white tuxedo front that was named Petey Catt, and was one of the premiere drummers of rock and roll. He grinned as he held up his drumsticks and posed with the next Smooch Squad fan that walked up giggling as Gila wagged his tongue and Saul and Petey posed. 

Their newest member was Tommy Brayer, a skinny sheep who easily fit into the role of the Alien, his face smeared with gold glitter and long wooly locks. He replaced the one original member of the band who had also been known as the alien, Race Brayley, a sheep with a head full of cotton wool. All four were New York City natives, and their last leg of their tour with Spit and the classic band Byrdsmythe was a class act that summer.

Lori watched the Smooches on television, watching them with admiration. From their black and silver costumes and garish face paint, she knew many people though that they were satanic or something in nature. However they were not to be judged by appearance, and as Danger Mouse heard the song "Shout it ALOUD," he winced as she drooled over Saul Stann.

"Oh good what a TAIL!" she shrieked as she drooled over him at the video footage. 

"Good GRIEF what are you on about," DM rolled his eyes.

"Oh DM, sorry," she blushed.

"The Smooches?" DM groaned. "Really…"

"I'm sorry… but they are one of the premiere bands in rock and roll. The radical rodents… we took our idea of the face paint from them… and every girl wanted a piece of Saul Stann…"

"Saul Stann?" he groaned. "Oh really, you're too old to drool over a lot of forty something chaps in tights and crazy clown faces!"

"Well Saul Stann is Jewish," Bagel said as she waltzed in.

"Aren't they… evil?" Penfold squeaked as he hid behind a statue.

"Nope. If they were, why would Petey Katt have crosses on his drums? And both Gila and Saul are Jewish…" said Lori as she watched the footage of the pyro, bombs and other explosives. At the end of the song Thor Thundergod, Gila held a large torch before his lips, glaring at the crowd from a black mask of paint. He spat upwards, and a huge fireball shot forth.

"CRIKEY!" Penfold cried as he leapt into DM's arms.

"Good grief…" DM mumbled as he put Penfold down.

"And they're on tour, in Europe, at Castle Donnington," Lori said. "I just HAVE to get tickets…"

"Good luck on that," Bagel said. "They're sold out!"

"Darn," Lori mumbled.

"Thank heaven for that," Penfold whispered as DM sighed and laughed. The alarm suddenly shut through the Mayfair pillar-box, and the agents perked up their ears as Colonel K replaced the Smooches video.

"Ah DM, m6… I have a mission for you…"

"What is it Colonel?" asked DM.

"Well, it seems the Baron has threatened to kidnap one of the big name bands in the industry, unless we give him 12 million pounds in sterling by tonight. He's threatened to cut the power on the big concert tonight, and create chaos from the thousands of fans filing into London to see them tonight…"

"Good grief," DM sighed. "Not that rock is my thing, but if he does that…"

"The riot would be so big by the Byrdsmyth Air force. That's what they call Byrdsmyth fans and the Smooch squad… the Smooches fan…" Lori gasped. "They'd cause a huge riot!"

"Too right, agent M6. Which is why I'm assigning one of you to investigate Greenback's plan, and the other team to guard Byrdsmythe and that other band…"

"I'll volunteer to guard the bands!" Lori piped in.

"Good," Dm nodded. "I'll check out greenback…"

"Good show. I've set you up with all access passes… and Greenback's latest sighting was near Wembly field. Better gets cracking… the people at Donnington are counting on both of you to succeed. If they stop this tour, there will be worldwide rioting!"

"Come on, Penfold," DM said.

"Let's go, Bagel," Lori smiled as Penfold and Bagel exchanged a glance, and both shyly looked at the other being dragged off by their counterparts. DM and Penfold jumped onto the sofa, and slid down to the Mark III while Lori and Bagel shifted the bookcase, and slid down the slide into the small hanger that contained the Space hopper and the Gail 6. Simultaneously the curb slid up and the Mark III roared off on the street, while the Gail 6 shot up out of the side of the post box, both in opposite directions.


	2. Lori undercover

__

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dangermouse and characters are property of Cosgrove/Hall productions, and I don't own them. This fiction and the characters of M6 Lori L'Amour and her assistant and other craziness the other side of the pond is my own insanity, property of me, Trynia Merin. Like the story that Sabertooth Kitty wrote with celebrities, I'm sure this has some similarities, but instead of dealing with pop stars I'm delving off the deep end into classic seventies rock, and you might notice the similarities between the two bands that I am giving animal type names to, and I'm leaving it up to guess which two I'm poking fun at here J . It's all in fun, and in good humor. Hope it's not TOO much like the story Pop Culture Shock, but it will have a LOT of differences… J 

"Just Push Pause, Or the Rock All Night Stops…"

By Trynia Merin

**__**

Part 2

**************************

After stopping to drop Bagel off at the local synagogue, Lori quickly drove to Castle Donnington in the Gail 6. She felt really nervous about meeting her lifelong heroes, and wondered if Stevie Byler the hawk lead singer of Byrdsmythe would give her an autograph or not. Equipped with the Velvet Rope/Platinum pass she quickly stashed the car in the local lot, and pushed the A for armoring the car. Nobody would dare touch it now. As she approached the huge castle she gasped at the fans gathered already. Animals with Smythe Air Force T shirts were wandering around with the black T shirted Smooch Squad fans. There seemed to be a good number of middle aged dogs, cats, pigs, birds, ducks, mice, hamsters and guinea pigs all making the trip from their vehicles to the huge concert stage set up in the field. From the pickup trucks with their pavilions set out to the people drinking pints of ale and such, she realized it had been AGES since she had been to a concert like this one.

As she approached the venue entrance she saw the necessary security checkpoints where animals were forced to surrender their camcorders or incriminating equipment. With her all access pass she was quickly waved through, and she had stopped in the car to put on her Smooches World Fraternization Tour shirt from 1979 along with a bluejean vest covered with rhinestones and patches so she could fit in. Other lucky fans had their fedoras looking like Stevie Byler and the other member of Byrdsmythe who were lined up. The logo of the band was a pair of wings with the letter B in a big circle, while the Smooch logo was in all capital letters with a lien around the outer side. 

Already people in line had replica costumes of the characters in the band: the Dragon, the Street Katt, the Alien, and the Superstar complete with the distinct facial makeup and platform boots that comprised the band's unique look. Cheap wigs and other accoutrements liked choker collars completed the outfits. Most of the Smooch fans wore black tour T-shirts and bluejeans with sneakers, while others had on bluejean vests with the logo Smooch Squad on the back, the official fanclub of the band.

"This way miss, you're going to meet them before the concert…" the guard said as she showed her all access pass. People were screaming as the first band Spit took the stage with their lead song, Returning to the System from their new album. Dressed in black the lead singer, an attractive Labrador retriever with long black locks screamed and strutted his stuff onstage. Already Smooch and Smythe fans were filing in, some with homemade banners and others with their umbrellas and coolers to stake out a claim on the lawn seats.

"Right this way," said the security guard, which wore black T-shirts with the band logos on them. She was hastened with nine other lucky fans with the Platinum passes, feeling like Charlie and the five lucky people with the golden tickets from Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

"I'm a diehard," she whispered to the guard, who nodded.

"Follow me," he whispered and took her to one corner. Stevie Byler and the other four members of Byrdsmythe filed out, and the fans went nuts as they shook hands and signed autographs. Worth 500 pounds, her pass would have been the envy of many of the Gold, Bronze and Silver holders out in the fields.

When Stevie signed autographs, everyone noticed his huge beak, which was one of his well-known features. Lori waited patiently as he signed a tourbook for her and pretended to give her a nibble on one ear as he passed by. However the ten platinum holders went berserk when the next band, Lori's favorite filed out. They towered over everyone else, all black and silver with their various band costumes, a relic from the seventies that just wouldn't die. First was Petey Catt, the drummer who was waving and grinning like a Cheshire, blowing kisses as he waved and everyone gave the I love you sign to him that rockers did. Next was the attractive sheep Tommy Brayer, who smiled the best he could with the gold starburst motif in his makeup. He gave a goofy grin and stumbled on moon boots before the last two members followed. People jumped back as the Dragon spread black wings and showed his definite lizard-like tongue that would make Cam Elion jealous. He scared some of the younger kids, and had his eyes fixed on all the females in their T-shirts and tight fitting dresses. As he came past Lori he grinned, and gave her a thumb up. 

"Got plans for the night babycakes?"

"Um, just here for the show," she said, knowing he had some animal charisma like Stevie Byler did. She had read his autobiography Masks and Makeup, and knew in reality he was an intelligent lizard. His long tail, covered in scales which were part of the costume waved menacingly back and forth as it seemed to have a mind of its own. But the last member strode out in a silver and black tuxedo jacket studded with five pointed stars and planets, a whole galaxy as the Super Star moved into view. His eyes were a piercing soulful dark brown, and the makeup distinct. What seemed a half mask of several points over the right eye seemed to peer as he smiled and strutted his stuff. The ladies naturally went nuts as he threw roses to them. He stopped by Lori and gave a slow smile, and his voice said, 

"Hello beautiful…"

"Hello," she panted, her heart racing as he took her hand and gave it a soft kiss from red painted lips. Long hair was black and glossy curly, probably a wig, but he was gorgeous, as she had pinned some of his posters on her walls.

"Whom do I make this out to?" he said in a New York accented voice as she handed him her tourbook.

"To Lori," she whispered, and he motioned her to turn around so he could lean on her back to sign it with his flourish.

"You came al the way from America to see little old us," he chuckled in a rich baritone voice that seemed it could melt butter. "How sweet of you, baby…"

"Feelings mutual," she smiled. "I'm from New York, just like you… and I used to have a band…"

"Mr. Stann, we're taking photos," said the manager as he waved them over. Each platinum member had their picture taken with the band in various poses. When it was Lori's turn, she felt herself maneuvered by the figures in black and silver that towered over her. She felt a paw on her hand from the Alley Katt, and the Alien stood in a whimsical pose with his normal spaced out look. She felt an arm go around her waist as the Super Star held her on one side, and the Dragon wrapped his tail around her waist and put his other hand on her hip just above Stan's. His arms were stretched out to reveal the huge black cape under the armored sleeves of his costume, and Lori couldn't resist putting her arm around both their waists as the picture was snapped.

"NEXT!" called out the photographer, who handed Lori a number, and a special T shirt."

"Thanks for coming out," Super Star whipped, and she felt that Gila's tail was still around her waist.

"You got any plans tonight, sweet stuff?" he said in a low growl.

"Mmm, perhaps you need my help protecting you guys," she laughed back as her tail slipped around his and slowly lowered it off her waist.

"Stop messing around Gila," laughed Tommie. "She's only got her eyes on the stars…"

"Ohhh if I could take you back to my LAIR and show you my treasure trove," Gila purred, his armored hands clothed in spikes rubbing over Lori's shoulders.

"Hmm, I'll have to reconsider…" she looked at him, knowing it was part of his character, and he was in reality a shy comic book nerd turned rock super star. "Besides, don't' you have some OTHER fans to see to?"

"Go make an exposition elsewhere, Gila," Stan laughed warmly as he shoed him away and smiled at Lori. "He bothering you?"

"I'm somewhere between flattered and disgusted," she joked.

"He's like that to all the female species," smiled Stan. "But I'm more suave… are you REALLY here to protect little ol us?"

"Let's just say you'll find out during the concert," she smiled at him. "And I have to ask, can I give you a hug?"

"Sure thing," he smiled and enveloped her in muscular arms. His top was exposing the chest covered in silky black fur, and she smoothed her hand over it, feeling the silkiest fur she could imagine. He gave her a squeeze and then smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"This way people!" shouted the guards and the platinum holders were ushered off. Saul Stann scratched his hair, something he often did when he was confused, and turned to his band-mates.

"Something about that chick," Petey Katt mumbled. "You been staring at her the whole time."

"He's just scooping out the merchandise," Gila laughed in a deep bass voice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Scalesimm," Saul mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "She's just different… that's all. Said she was going to protect us… go figure…"

"That's pretty heavy," said Tommy Brayley. "Who'd figure."

"Hmm, indeed," Gila said with a stern concerned look on his black and white painted face. "Hope she's not some undercover cop… I mean our manager said some nut job was going to try and cut off our power…"

"Hah, that'll be the day," Tommy Brayley laughed. "The last person who tried THAT stunt you said got locked in a closet!"

"Still, it creeps me out," said Petey Katt as Gila waved them all backstage to wait for their time to come on. 

****************************************** 

Lori rushed to her front row seats, which were right in front of the microphone. Smooch fans pressed against her, and she gasped as she heard the WHAT's classic song, Fools No More playing as the anticipation built to a climax. People were screaming and shouting and the shout grew to a roar as a black silk curtain with the band logo SMOOCH in silver dropped down. A loud announcer shouted, "YOU WANTED THE BEST… AND HERE THEY ARE, the AWESOMEIST BAND IN THE WORLD…."

A huge bang started out, and the curtain dropped. From a riser high over the stage, four figures descended with two pyro fountains shooting sparks. The band logo, six feet tall in lights flashed stroboscopically. Done in industrial silver with ranks of huge amplifiers on either side, the stage was imposing as the opening chords rambled through the audience, banging with multiple pops of fireworks. When the platform descended, the three guitarists paraded onstage, on their platform shoes while the drummer leapt behind his huge kit. Standing knee to knee, Gila, Saul and Tommie started their first song, "Auto Rock City" with a huge twanging of guitars. To stage right Gila pranced and stalked, waggling his tongue and swishing his tail as Saul danced up front and did spectacular leaps, shaking his tail to the delight of the crowd. Tommie leaned back and wailed on lead guitar during the solo. 

Their next song "You love me, dontcha," had clips of the band's history on two huge video screens. Lori screamed and pumped her fist as Saul strutted across the stage, throwing his tuxedo jacket down to reveal himself in his spandex pants and a pair of suspenders. Females went wild as he put guitar picks on his tongue and spit them out into the crowd. He moved up to Lori who leaned up and picked up the pick right from his mouth. Girls screamed and stood on their male's shoulders, only to be told to get down by annoyed fans that couldn't see.

Later on in the show, Saul invited the crowd to scream loud enough to make the needle of a gauge onscreen go into the red zone. He then got on a trapeze and sailed out over the crowd to a small stage in the rear where he danced and strutted to his signature song, "Explosion Love" wailing with his operatic rock star voice. Girls clawed and screamed to be seen as he danced there on his small stage. Finally he came back to the main stage, and Petey Catt did his famous drum solo.

Then lights dropped low, and Gila stood onstage, a green spot on him. He rolled his eyes to the whites, looking menacing as he slowly played a growling tone on his bass. Glancing back and forth he heard the crowd chanting "GILA, GILA, GILA!"

At last he tossed his head back, and sticky green slime oozed from his mouth and nose. It freaked everyone out, but he was covered in green slime, and waited, arms folded as everyone screamed his name. "OH yeah?" he growled.

"YEAHH!" the crowed shrieked.

"ALL RIGHT!" he growled as he suddenly rose 20 feet in the air, his cloak extended to a platform above the stage. Petey Catt counted off four counts, and the loud rumbling bass solo was joined by touch crunching guitar chords as he sung his signature song, "Thor, Thundergod…"

The next highlight was when the last song, a rock ballad whirled on with a blaze of fire, and Petey Catt sang his song, "Black Pearls". Everyone gasped as his drum kit seemed to levitate and a large cat banner was attached. Every pyro shot off and the whole stage was ablaze with various fireworks in showers of gold. After that it seemed nothing could top that, except Petey came out wearing a towel and sang a touching love song called "Becky" to the crowd, who held up lighters to illuminate the audience like a Christmas tree.

Then the lights went down and the sign flashed. Animals screamed for the band to return, and they did, as Saul said, "We wouldn't be here if not for the fans, so lets "Rock all NIGHT!"

The most familiar song hammered through and they all began to sing as the crowd sang along. Confetti shot from several high-pressured sources, showering the crowd as they screamed and whistled. The whole arena was a party, till at last the set ended, and it was time for the next intermission. Byrdsmyth was there to take the stage, and Lori rushed back to see why Greenback had not suddenly cut the power.

Little did she know that something far more sinister was afoot as she rushed backstage…

****


	3. The Men of Smooch

__

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dangermouse and characters are property of Cosgrove/Hall productions, and I don't own them. This fiction and the characters of M6 Lori L'Amour and her assistant and other craziness the other side of the pond is my own insanity, property of me, Trynia Merin. Like the story that Sabertooth Kitty wrote with celebrities, I'm sure this has some similarities, but instead of dealing with pop stars I'm delving off the deep end into classic seventies rock, and you might notice the similarities between the two bands that I am giving animal type names to, and I'm leaving it up to guess which two I'm poking fun at here J . It's all in fun, and in good humor. Hope it's not TOO much like the story Pop Culture Shock, but it will have a LOT of differences… J 

****

"Just Push Pause, Or the Rock All Night Stops…"

By Trynia Merin

****

Part 3

**************************

"Cor chief, is THAT where Greenback is?" Penfold pointed to a large antenna sticking up from near Wembly field. The Frogs Head flier was parked by it, standing upright with wires leading from it to the large antenna, which crackled with electricity. They saw someone running to the flier, and DM recognized it as Stiletto.

"That's Stiletto and the Baron," DM mumbled as he landed the Mark III, and parked a few yards in secret. The Baron hadn't noticed their approach, and so DM and his assistant crept up slowly to eavesdrop on the Baron and Stiletto. Nero bobbled and growled, his fur bristling as he sat on Greenback's shoulder.

"You IDIOT!" Greenback hissed at Stiletto.

"Cie Baroni… but how-a was I-a to tell that-a they'd have a back-a-up power source?" he complained.

"You failed! Admit it! You didn't realize they would have a backup you fool!" he hissed. "Didn't' you cut the wires and put the power draining device in place?"

"Cie Baroni!" Stiletto nodded, shivering in fear as the Baron pressed a remote control, and a large object that said Hit Box on it wheeled into view. "I-a did-a what-a you said! I put the box a-by the power station, and a- the second-a performance went-a off!"

"Dolt!" he hissed as a large mallet came out of the top, and clanked Stiletto on the head.

"Sorry Baroni!" he apologized. "How-a was I-a to know that they had-a power source of-a their-a own?"

"Hmm, then I will have to put the electricity siphon up to full power," the Baron said. "And broadcast my requests to the world…"

"Not so fast Greenback!" Danger Mouse shouted as he leapt out, with Penfold cowering behind him. 

"Ahh I was expecting you," smiled Greenback. 

"Only YOU would be behind so nefarious of a plot to use ROCK and Roll to create anarchy… or the lack of it…"

"Um DM…" Penfold pulled on his elbow as he saw something clanking up behind them after the baron pushed a button on his remote control.

"Not now, I'm giving him the speech," DM shouldered him off.

"But Chief…"

"Penfold SHUSH…" DM hissed. "Turn yourself in now and I'll not resort to drastic action…"

"Ahh Danger Mouse, but I will," the baron laughed. Suddenly Penfold screamed and babbled with fear as a much smaller antenna clanked up behind the duo. Danger mouse felt Penfold tugging on his elbow and turned around, his gold eye widening.

"Good GRIEF what is that?"

"Your final end… to a otherwise promising set," Greenback hissed and laughed. Sparks snapped and crackled around the device, and DM leapt out of the way as a bolt of power sizzled from the enormous antenna hooked to the frogs head flier to the small portable antenna, that then arched towards DM. He grabbed Penfold's collar and tugged him out of the way.

"AAAGH!" Penfold cried as he leapt into DM's arms at the second blast aimed at them, and DM ran with his assistant clinching to him as he spun and leapt out of the way.

"It will take more then fancy pyrotechnics to defeat me!" DM held up a finger and stood in a dramatic pose, Penfold shivering behind him.

"Perhaps I can't zap you, but I CAN drain you," said the Baron. "You see my toy isn't just a projector of electricity, it's MAIN use is to siphon off ANY electrical charge, including the minute ones in the body of a living being… such as YOU!"

"Good grief," DM laughed. "Go on!"

"Here is a demonstration!" The baron laughed. Suddenly DM felt a tugging and pulling sensation as the baron turned a dial on the remote control in the opposite direction, and the antenna suddenly flashed red. DM felt his energy suddenly crackle away from his body, sizzling toward the antenna. He groaned as he collapsed to the ground. Penfold shrieked and jumped out of the way just in time.

"DM!" he cried. "CHIEF! Speak to me!"

Penfold rushed up to his chief, and rolled him over. DM slowly looked up at him, groaning, as Penfold took his chief's head in his knees, and patted his face, moaning, "Penfold… get away… I can't… can't move… no energy…"

"Chief, please…" Penfold whimpered. "Don't do this to me… are you all right?"

"I can't… I can't…" DM moaned, slowly laying there immobile. Penfold glanced up at Greenback, anger on his face.

"You miserable… if I wasn't a coward I'd DESPISE YOU!" he shouted.

"And as you are not enough to be a threat, you pathetic hamster,' laughed Greenback as the white wonder lay still, groaning and unable to move. "Stiletto, get him!"

"Cie Baroni, with-a pleasure!" he laughed as he advanced up to Penfold, who shivered next to the limp form of DM.

"HELLP!" Penfold shrieked as Stiletto's shadow fell over him. "Somebody SAVE US!"

***

Four male animals sat backstage, with a small velvet lined box sitting on their makeup cases. They were each sitting before the makeup mirrors, slowly mumbling as they sipped coke and beer. Gila picked up a bottle of Sierra Mist and knocked half of it back as he sighed in relief. On his right knee was a groupie, a young lizard who was flickering her tongue over his painted cheek.

"Get rid of the girl," Petey Catt sighed, as his wife waited with their kitten Jenny offside.

"Daddy, will you be MUCH longer?" she asked.

"Nope Hon," he smiled. "Why dontcha wait for me outside Leah…"

"Gotcha kitty cat," she purred, a white furred Persian, and an Italian like him to boot. His real name was Peter Cattsuolini, but had been shorted to Petey Catt long ago. He mumbled as his arms ached, and a security guard poked their head under a brightly colored sheet that separated them from the other dressing rooms while Byrdsmythe played onstage.

"Hello precious," Gila drooled, still coated in green slime partly from his slime-spitting act as Lori slowly strode into the inner sanctum that few fans saw. Makeup cases were open and so were the wardrobes that contained their masses of silver and black costumes.

"I just wanted to come backstage and meet you," Lori said. "And see if you guys were okay…"

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Saul as he got up from his makeup table, a towel draped around his neck. He strode over to Lori, still towering over her wearing his seven-millimeter platform boots. He winked at her and moved over to stand by her.

"I saw her first, SuperStar," Gila warned.

"You've got your own girls," said Saul with a wink. "Forget you man…"

"Get stuffed," Gila growled and moved to pay attention to the groupie sitting on his lap. He offered her her own bottle of Sierra mist, and Lori stood nervously looking at the other band members still in makeup and costumes.

"What's this about protecting us, baby? We've got the world's best security money can buy," Saul smiled at Lori, who looked serious.

"Mr. Stann," she said.

"Call me Saul…all my friends do," he said, taking her hand and escorting her to sit down by him on the sofa. Gila shoed the girl off his lap and sat on her other side.

"Yeah, do tell… don't tell me you're some super secret agent or undercover cop saving our tails…" said Gila.

"Well there WERE some threats to your performance," said Lori, glancing from Saul to Gila.

"Get real," laughed Petey as he turned his chair to face her, and even Tommie turned around, his sheepish grin covering his white and gold painted face. 

"Well she does have a point," said Saul. "Ordinarily some obsessed stalkers follow us, but we DID get a mysterious note from some nut case who said if we didn't pay him our tour proceedings, he'd cut our power…"

"So spill it sweets," Gila said, looking at Lori sternly. "Are you a cop?"

"I'm going to tell you something of the utmost secrecy. Because I'm a loyal soldier in the Squad…" Lori took a deep breath. "But I'm really a secret agent. And I've been hired to protect you. And there is a very REAL and present threat to your band…"

"Do tell," said Saul, looking at the sincerity in her dark lashed pink eyes.

"No way," Laughed Petey.

"What's this all about, honey bunch, you teasing us?" Gila asked.

"No," she said slowly. "Your lives and Bylers are in peril. Someone named Silas Greenback…"

"Hey, that was the ding bat who sent us the threatening note," Saul said. "How did you know that?"

"She's an agent, man," Gila rolled his red eyes. "And let me guess, you're here to protect us? What a laugh… although you ARE beautiful enough to be a top secret agent…"

"Beauty has nothing to do with it," snorted Saul. "You should know we don't' judge by appearances, Gila…"

"Yeah, but still, this is full on," said Petey slowly. 

"Here's the note," said Saul, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to Lori.

"Goodness, it IS greenback," she breathed. "You ARE in danger…"

"So, let me get this straight. If he IS sabotaging us, why didn't 'he do it already?" Gila asked less then convinced.

Just then the lights clicked out, and four voices shouted in protest. Lori glanced around and felt someone's tail slide around her waist, and a tongue lapping her ear. She raised a hand and smacked it off, and heard an "OUCH!" in protest.

"Stop messing around Gila, and open the box!" said Saul's voice. Suddenly there was a blinding radiance from four sources of light, and Lori saw their faces illuminated in the darkness.

"What's this?" she gasped.

"Take 'em guys, we might need to spring into action," said Saul, illuminated in purple light. Lori's jaw dropped, as each of them seemed to be bathed in different colored lights. Saul's eyes flashed purple, and he looked down at Lori, a beam of purple energy washing over her soul.

"What the…"

"Forgive me," Saul whispered. "She's clean Gila…"

"Good," said Gila, with a low serpentine growl. "Now, you say GREENBACK is behind this?"

"You… you have super powers, you mean the legends are REAL?" Lori looked at each of them. "But why…"

"WE each have our secrets," said Gila mysteriously. 

"There WAS a power loss," said Tommie, who was shimmering silver as he closed his eyes and crackled with electricity. "But our juice to our show is tied into our Medallions…"

"And that juice remained in the generators halfway through Byrdsmyths set," said Saul slowly. "Now, you say you think Greenback is behind this?"

"Yes… but…"

"We'd better get to the bottom of this. Consider yourself set with four sidekicks,' Gila said. "You aren't the ONLY superhero around here… Petey, get the scent… and see if you smell anything unusual…"

"Yeah… I smell a slimy TOAD," said Petey, sniffling. He slowly drew in his breath, a green aura surrounding him as he leapt on all fours and tucked the sheet aside, and bounded off.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Lori mumbled.

"Saul, you better use a relaxer ray on the crowds before they mob the place…" said Gila, as they heard a thousand or so fans screaming in panic. Rushing out, Saul raced after Petey, and Lori heard a low song that stretched out. 

Turning to Tommie, Gila said, "You'd better add some juice to the backup generators to give some light on here…"

"Right… you want me to rewire the power?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Shock 'em all…"

"Gotcha," he said, and Lori followed him to see the sheep slowly rub his fleece, and create a crackling charge as he gripped the wires of a backup generator. He sent a massive charge in a series of blue sparks into the enormous battery, and the lights flickered on. 

"Good Grief," Lori said, quoting Danger Mouse.

"The scent's this way… someone… it was a crow I believe… Italian like myself…" said Petey as he bounded back to where Gila and Lori stood. "And he was only here minutes ago…"

"Stiletto," said Lori, glancing up at Gila.

"Then let's go," said Gila. He grabbed Lori under the arms and legs and she squawked with protest as he spread his black cloak, and a red aura of power surrounded him. The cloak changed into dragon's wings, and she saw the dragon shaped medallion at his throat blaze with power as he took off into the night. 

"Stay here Tommie, and help control the crowd… keep the juice going!" Gila shouted. Up into the night they flew, and she saw a purple glow from around Saul, as he too seemed to have the power of flight, the star shaped medallion around his neck. ON the ground bounded the Alley Catt, a green aura surrounding him as he ran.

"How did you… where did you…" she stammered. "Get those powers?"

"A space alien," said Gila gruffly as he carried Lori effortlessly in flight, following the green hued Alley Catt. The ByrdSmythe concert continued as if without a hitch, with the Alien controlling the electricity flow.

"What did you do?" Lori glanced at Saul who was flying in a purple hue, a long tail streaking after him like a comet's tail.

"Merely calmed them down, using my voice…" he said with a wink and a smile, as he sailed alongside them.

"This isn't happening," Lori said. "I DID have a super secret car that I could have flown in…"

"Tell us more about this Greenback character," said Gila as they flew along.

"I hear someone screaming for help!" Petey Catt said as he shouted up to them.

"Quick!" said Gila and Saul. "We have to save them!"

"Only a FIEND would do such a deed on Rosh Hashanah…" Saul mumbled.

"If we don't stop him there won't BE another Rosh Hashanah, EVER," mumbled Gila bitterly.

***


	4. DM in peril

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dangermouse and characters are property of Cosgrove/Hall productions, and I don't own them. This fiction and the characters of M6 Lori L'Amour and her assistant and other craziness the other side of the pond is my own insanity, property of me, Trynia Merin. Like the story that Sabertooth Kitty wrote with celebrities, I'm sure this has some similarities, but instead of dealing with pop stars I'm delving off the deep end into classic seventies rock, and you might notice the similarities between the two bands that I am giving animal type names to, and I'm leaving it up to guess which two I'm poking fun at here J . It's all in fun, and in good humor. Hope it's not TOO much like the story Pop Culture Shock, but it will have a LOT of differences… J 

****

"Just Push Pause, Or the Rock All Night Stops…"

By Trynia Merin

**__**

Part 4

*************************************************************************

Penfold whimpered and screamed as he cradled Danger Mouse's head and shoulders on his knee. Torn between protecting his chief and running, he chose to stay by his boss. Stiletto grabbed Penfold, who kicked and shouted, tearing him away from Danger Mouse as he carried him toward a small iron cage to one side. He popped the hamster inside, and locked the door with a combination lock, then returned to stand by Greenback.

"What do we do with the White Wonder, Baroni?" asked Stiletto, turning to the Baron. He was prodding Danger Mouse with his foot, and the agent was barely breathing as he lay there.

"I'm savoring the moment, Stiletto. At last we have defeated him. Put him in a cell nearby, because we can't be TOO careful…" Greenback laughed. In his hands he had a camera and was snapping pictures of the fallen agent before Stiletto picked up DM and threw him over his shoulders as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes. He carried him to the metal cage by Penfold, and tossed the agent inside.

"Hey, that's NO way to treat a mouse when he's down!" Penfold cried.

"Says-a you, coward, and-a I'm-a not-a the one behind-a the bars,' Stiletto jeered.

"Cor, you rotten creep," Penfold gritted. "If only I could… if I wasn't such a coward, I'd SCRAG you good and proper for hurting the Chief!"

"You can't-a do-a anything, you-a little-a fool," Stiletto laughed wickedly, for added emphasis. "BOO!" 

Penfold jumped back as Stiletto pulled a face and jumped towards the bars, rattling them with a club he was carrying. Huddling in the corner of the cage, Penfold hugged his knees and whimpered. He waited till Stiletto left him alone, and then allowed himself to cry as he moved to be close to Danger Mouse, laying so still in his cage.

"Please, Danger Mouse, wake up!" he pleaded, reaching out his small hand to try and at least reach the agent. However he couldn't, and he clung to the bars, struggling. As if his mere touch would at least let DM know he was there. The only thing he could do was to keep talking to Danger Mouse, knowing and hoping his friend would still stay awake and alert in the land of the living. Still his chest rose and fell, but only slightly as he lay on his back, and Penfold hoped, no prayed hard that he would be alive long enough for help. He continued to scream loud for help as much as he could, hoping someone would hear.

"Shall-a I-a stifle that-a noise, Baroni?" asked Stiletto as they heard Penfold's pathetic cries for help.

"No, don't' bother. It only sweetens my revenge," the Baron laughed. Still, even though Stiletto was a criminal, he couldn't help but feel a BIT sorry for Penfold, sitting there so helpless and sounding so pathetic. It truly did sound like he had lost his best friend

"Cie Baroni… and what-a-you-a-gonna do with those-a pictures, eh?"

"I'm going to broadcast them around the world. Who cares about tampering with rock bands when I can send them photos of Danger Mouse's ultimate demise. It will demoralize them even more!" Greenback laughed as he lifted his arms, and Nero purred as he rubbed against Greenback's cheek.

"So… we-a use-a the device on-a other targets?" Stiletto asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "If we could drain the single demands of a rock concert, we can drain the ENTIRE city of London, and show the poor fools that Danger Mouse will NOT be around to protect them. They MUST make me KING of England, and then we will threaten each country in the world!"

"But-a Baroni…"

"Silence, I am savoring my triumph…" he waved Stiletto away.

"But-a what-about Agent M6?" he asked.

"Pah, that fool… I have only to use the same weapon to drain her as well, and then my triumph is complete. No doubt she is on the way here…"

"Cie Baroni!" he laughed.

"TO the END of Dangermouse, and the dratted M6!" laughed Greenback. Crow and toad laughed together in triumph, as a miserable Penfold wiped away tears, taking off his glasses and burying his face in his arms.

"Oh DM… oh no… this CAN'T be the end…" he sobbed. 

*****

The sounds of someone crying alerted Petey Katt, and he looked up at the SuperStar and the Dragon. Closing his eyes he relayed his thoughts to the SuperStar, and Saul rested a hand on his head, then broadcasted them mentally to the Dragon. He whispered to Lori, "Petey hears someone crying… it sounds like something horrible has happened to someone named Danger Mouse…"

"OH no!" she gasped.

"I sense sadness, and great evil triumph…" said Saul sadly. "We HAVE to hurry… but we must be discrete… Petey, see if you can sneak and free whoever's crying. And see if they know where Danger Mouse is…"

"Oh no… what could they have done?" asked Lori.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Gila promised. "We'll save him… and get rid of that Greenback Bum for good.."

"Look at that!" Lori gasped as she pointed to a huge tower. Petey Katt ran on ahead, stopping his aura and dancing from place to place as he rushed ahead, and the SuperStar and Dragon stopped, hovering in midair as they cased the place. 

"Man that looks EXACLTY like a tower the inventor Nicolai Tesla invented years ago to broadcast free energy around the world,' Gila said. He was a student of trivia from many horror, SF films and history.

"Gila, what does that mean… that somehow he's figured out how to STEAL energy?" Saul asked.

"Exactly…" said Gila. "And we're gonna DESTROY the mother…"

"You said it," said Saul. Suddenly he put his hands to his head and gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"A life force… fear, sadness, desolation, and someone exhausting in a near death… and I sense the life forces of one who is close to passing on…" Saul gasped.

"Dangermouse… oh no!" Lori cried.

"Gila, you and Lori take out the tower and stop Greenback," said Saul. "Petey's scoping out the area… and I sense the two evil ones near the tower… and the two other life forces, one of fear, and the other close to death in a few cages nearby…" 

"You can BET we're going to stop that fiend," said Lori angrily.

"Hang on sweetheart," Gila said as he suddenly blazed into fire. He tossed Lori over to Saul, who caught her as his body suddenly lengthened and merged into another shape. Dark wings spread many feet, and his neck lengthened into a long sinuous curve. His hands formed sharp claws, and his tail lengthened as black and silver scales merged together, and the spikes on his arms and back became rows of spikes down the back of a long sinuous body. In short, he had turned into a Dragon, at least twenty feet long. Throwing back his head he roared as he approached the tall tower, sparkling with energy. It was only a quarter mile away, and he ran quickly, flapping his black wings as he approached.

"Great Scott!" Lori gasped.

"Gila's specialty, when he's PISSED, look out," Saul said as he flew with Lori toward the source of the anger and fear. 

***

Penfold stopped whimpering when he heard a sound that sounded like a small meow. Gasping he saw a large black and white tuxedo cat walk up to the cage, and poke at the bars. "Crumbs!" he cried.

"Shh, I'm here to help you and Dangermouse. I'm a friend of Lori's," he said in a low growl.

"Cor… are you sure?"

"He's hurt, isn't he? Are you okay?" Petey asked.

"Yes… but oh crumbs you gotta help DM… something's sapped his strength…"

"Stand back," said the Alley Katt as he raised his claws, and swiped at the lock. In a single movement the lock broke, and he tore it off with his jaws. Penfold still huddled in the cage as the Katt turned to DM's cage and broke it open. Carefully he slipped DM over his back and motioned to Penfold to join him.

"Get on, let me get you out of here…" he said.

"But DM…"

"We have to get him away from here… I know someone who might be able to help him," said Petey as Penfold rode astride his neck, steadying Dangermouse on the Alley Katt's back as he bounded away.

"Baroni!" Stiletto shouted, as he heard the alarm go off. "The prisoners are escaping…"

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Greenback cried.

"No it isn't, you black hearted monster!" shouted a voice filled with anger. 

"B…Baroni!" Stiletto pointed at a purple hovering shape, bearing a white mouse in his arms.

"WHAT?" he gasped, as purple laser bolts slammed into the grass, sizzling it as they stood and ran. Lori leapt down and tackled Stiletto, as Greenback raced across the stretch of grass to the frog's head flier. He managed to press a button, and was swept up inside before Lori could go after him, or the floating purple mouse with the laserbeam vision could stop him.

"Baroni, don't leave me!" Stiletto cried as Lori twisted his arm behind his back.

"What did you do to DANGERMOUSE!" Lori snapped, popping cuffs on stiletto.

"I don't-a know!" he denied, and then grabbed a remote control from his coat, punching a button. Lori gasped as she felt her body energy draining, screaming as she backed away, and Stiletto ran. Saul's eyes flashed, and he felt Lori's energy flame crackling low. Soaring over he flew toward where she was, and saw the smaller version of the giant tower there, siphoning her life's energy. Widening his brown eyes, he directed a laser beam right from the star covered one at the tower, reducing it to slag. Lori gasped, coughing as he picked her up and held her in his arms.

"It's all right," he whispered, and slowly began to hum, sending some of his lavender energy into her, to deplete what was lost. 

"Danger Mouse… the Baron… he's getting away…" she gasped as the Katt rushed up with DM on his back. Setting Lori down, the Super Star moved up to where Penfold sat astride the neck of the great cat, and slid off the back.

"Cor… Lori… what's goin' on?" he asked. "Who are these blokes?"

"Friends," she said. 

"Let me see DM," said Saul as he walked up and leaned by Danger Mouse.

"But the Baron…"

"He wont' get far," laughed Saul as they glanced at the frogs head flier plugged to the tower. It had detached itself, energy sparkling as it began to drain everything for miles around. The houses and other lights flickered on and off. Penfold shivered as he heard a loud bellowing roar like thunder, and a blast of fire slam into the huge tower.

"Crikey!" he cried as he saw the large dragon with silver scales suddenly reduced the tower to a melted puddle of twisted slag with the heat of his fire breath. Whirling about he swiped it with his tail, knocking it over. Seeing the menace, the Frogs Head flier suddenly rose from the ground and began to fire. The Dragon turned and swiped with his long tail, knocking the flier hard. However the flier only tumbled a bit and righted itself, then sped headlong at the Dragon, machine gun blazing. The Alley Cat bounded up, and suddenly lancet itself at one of the large shoes, ramming it as bullets bounced off the Dragon's armor. Its fire blasted the Flyer, which barely managed to hold off as its gun was reduced to slag, and two blows of mighty claws and a spinning blow of the Dragon's tail knocked it over like a cheap toy.

Leaping up into the cockpit, the Alley Cat smashed the glass, and tore into the metal like it was paper. Stiletto and Greenback screamed in fear as a large black and white creature snarled, pinning them down. Shirking in size, the Dragon became Gila again, and grabbed the Baron and Stiletto by the front of their shirts, his black wings flapping as he held them off the ground, and brought them towards where DM and the others were standing.

"D… don't hurt us!" the Baron cried.

"I ought to smash you to pulp!" the Dragon, Gila roared. "Or drop you."

"N-no…" Greenback and Stiletto cried as the Dragon flew to a great height, and suddenly released his grip. Both the crow and the toad screamed loudly as they hurtled to the ground. But at the last moment the Dragon swooped down and caught them up again, his wings hovering 10 feet from touching the earth.

"But since I'm a HERO, I'm going to put you someplace safe, against my better judgement…" Gila hissed, his tongue lashing at them as green slime dripped from it, and the Baron and Stiletto fainted from shock.

***

In the meantime, Saul stood over DM, slowly bathing him with his radiance. As he had done for Lori, he reached out, and began to try and reach the mind that was between this world and the next. He pressed his hands to DM's head and softly began to talk to him, "Danger Mouse… are you there? I want you to come back… come back from the light…"

Somewhere between this world and the next Danger Mouse slowly drifted through a tunnel. He could see the light at the other end, and feel very little pain. It would be so easy to forget his duty and pass on, but he could hear frantic cries. In a second he could look down the tunnel to the other end, where Lori and Penfold held his hands, and a strange being was over him, slowly urging him to hang on. Energy flowed from the star at his throat to DM's body, trying to replace what had been lost mentally. The electricity and the impulses from a telepathic mind were at a higher frequency, and it was like charging a battery… or so he thought.

"His soul is split from the body," said the SuperStar. "I can see it… going to the next life… on to his final reward…"

"Danger Mouse, please come back!" cried Penfold anguished. "Don't leave me alone!"

"DM, please… oh please dear God bring him back!" Lori cried, breathing a silent prayer.

"Please, come back… your work isn't done… if there are ANY messengers of the Author of all things, and the Master of the Universe, let them guide his soul here… back to its body," said Saul slowly. He looked up and started to speak in a different language that Lori had recognized from Bagel's shabbat services. 

Danger Mouse felt incredibly light as he drifted up, torn between going onto the white radiance where he saw people he thought long lost to him, and saw the strange beings in white reaching out to him. He saw that they had no sex or race, but were just beings of pure light, and the most beautiful people he had seen standing there.

"You have a choice," said the one, looking at him with a very kind face. "Those who love you are here… but also there. It's not your time to come to Heaven yet…"

"I know…" he sighed. "I'm sorry… they need me… but yet…"

"Go back, you still have work to do, in the great plan, and your page is not yet written in Life's great book,' said the man, whose face was very kind, and DM could swear he'd seen it somewhere before. 

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Many people know me," he said. "I was once a living mortal being like you, but my time on Earth was limited to only a few decades before I had to make a great sacrifice, so those like you could go on to Heaven. Please make sure you tell people I said hello, and want them to know me better…"

"Wait a moment, who are you?" DM shook his head, wondering WHO that was, but felt the hand reach out to shake his, and then slowly push him back to his body. He coughed and gasped as the Super Star pulled back, and he looked up into the eyes and faces of his friends.

"Danger Mouse, we thought we'd lost you!" Penfold cried as he hugged DM.

"Oh DM, thank God you're back," Lori sniffed as she kissed his hand, and DM looked up confusedly into the painted face of Saul Stann, who had ceased his transformation and was again an ordinary mouse. To his left were a Lizard, and a Cat, all with painted faces.

"Who are THEY?" he asked. "Good grief, the baron…"

"Is locked up, Danger Mouse," said the lizard gruffly. 

"We thought you were a goner man," said the Alley Catt. "But they're passed out…"

"Someone please tell me what's going on?" DM asked slowly as Lori helped him to sit.

"Oh Dangermouse, you almost DIED!" said Penfold, hugging him tightly.

"Steady on, old friend… I met someone… and he sent me here… and said… my work wasn't done… how extraordinary,' DM mumbled, wondering the name of the person who had helped him.

"We'd better get back to the concert…" said Saul as he turned to Gila and Petey. 

"You well enough to drive the Mark III?" asked Lori as she looked at Saul and the others.

"Yes, I believe so… are you to thank for my recovery?"

"Yes, and no," said Saul with a smile as DM shook his hand. "You'd best get some rest. Our fans need us now…"

"I'll see you back at home, DM," Lori said as she hugged Dangermouse. "There's something I got to do…"

"Good Grief, what extraordinary people," DM mumbled as Penfold helped him to the car. 

"Oh DM, thank goodness your all right," Penfold hugged him. Together they watched Saul as he picked up Lori and flew away as the Dragon spread his wings and the Alley Cat bounded off after the two flying figures. He scratched his head, wondering if it were a dream… but something extraordinary had happened to him… and he figured he wouldn't be quite the same…

***

to be concluded…


	5. L' shanna tova

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dangermouse and characters are property of Cosgrove/Hall productions, and I don't own them. This fiction and the characters of M6 Lori L'Amour and her assistant and other craziness the other side of the pond is my own insanity, property of me, Trynia Merin. Like the story that Sabertooth Kitty wrote with celebrities, I'm sure this has some similarities, but instead of dealing with pop stars I'm delving off the deep end into classic seventies rock, and you might notice the similarities between the two bands that I am giving animal type names to, and I'm leaving it up to guess which two I'm poking fun at here J . It's all in fun, and in good humor. Hope it's not TOO much like the story Pop Culture Shock, but it will have a LOT of differences… J 

****

"Just Push Pause, Or the Rock All Night Stops…"

By Trynia Merin

**__**

Epilogue

*************************************************************************

Lori caught her breath as Saul, the Super Star picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the concert. Gila carried the Ally Katt on his back, and they soared back to the arena just in time for the last Byrdsmythe song, Walk This Way.

"Thank you for helping me… I…" she stammered before Saul and the others landed backstage. Tommie was still providing power, and he sighed in relief as the concert wound to a close, and there came the roar of the audience.

"It was our pleasure," Gila purred as he wrapped his tail around Lori's.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. He gave her a hug and patted her on the back. She in turn hugged Tommie, then Petey, who smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"And Saul… thank you…" she whispered as she turned to him.

"You're most welcome… and think of it as a return for the devotion you have given us all these years. When you're back in the states, I was wondering if you'd be amenable to a date with me?"

"You wish to ask me for a date?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled, kissing her hand. "I would ask you out tonight, but we have to get going to Germany…"

"I can fly out to Germany to see you…" she whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"Good. When you have time off, love."

"Saul, thank you," she smiled. "And in honor of the occasion… um… L'Shanna Tovah… to you and Gila…"

"L'Shanna Tovah," smiled Gila. He grabbed a plate and held it up, nibbling something. "Want some apples and honey?"

"Um sure," she giggled as he offered them to her. She nibbled them, and he passed the plate to Saul, who also nibbled them. She noticed around his neck he was wearing a Star of David, after he removed the Star medallion. It also had a six-pointed star.

"Shalom, and all that," she smiled.

"Peace to you," Saul smiled, and clutched her hand. Impulsively she put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and she felt the greasepaint leave it's mark.

"See you in Germany," she smiled.

"Bye, and Thanks!" Petey and the others called.

"You need a ride to your car?" asked Saul.

"Yes… but…"

"allow me," he said, picking her up and flying her there quickly. She felt the softness of his fur against her arms and he soon set her down by the Gail 6. Grasping her hand he squeezed it, and smiled as he opened the door for her, after she pressed the unlock button. He helped her to sit down, and then taking one last look at her he leapt up and flew back to the stadium. Lori suddenly looked down to see a rose lying across the front passenger seat. She wiped red lipstick off her mouth and smiled, blushing as she drove back to the Mayfair pillar-box. Next to it was a plate of apples and a bottle of fresh honey, with a small note.

"To a sweet girl. L'Shanna Tovah to you and your friend…"

***

As she drove through Mayfair, she stopped at the synagogue where the Shabbat service for Rosh Hashanah was just getting out. Mice ad hamsters in their yamikas and prayer shawls spilled out, carrying their prayerbooks. Bagel rushed up, wearing a white veil pinned to her bow, as many of the females in the Conservative synagogues did. Seeing Lori she smiled.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Um, helped to save the world… and here… something for you…"

"Ohh, you remembered!" she smiled as she held up the plate of apples with honey. Bagel leapt in and started munching on the traditional Rosh Hashanah snack. Lori smiled, and Bagel noticed the red lipstick on her friend's lips.

"Um… I got… a smooch," she smiled.

"I can see…"

"We should get back. DM was sort of badly hurt…"

"Oh no, is he okay?"

"I think so," Lori said as she drove on to Baker Street, and drove into the curb entrance. A hydraulic platform rose their car up to the port, which it shared with the Space Hopper, and they climbed out, slowly carrying the plate with them.

She punched the code and the door slid open, to Penfold standing there, his face filled with relief. Bagel said, "Is DM okay…"

"Cor, yes," he sighed. "Em… how was the service?"

"Good," Bagel nodded. "Is DM asleep or awake?"

"I erm… he's sitting on the sofa having a read. For some reason he was in a contemplative mood…" Penfold trailed off as he let them in, and took their coats. Still in her Smooch Squad costume, Lori walked over and saw DM sitting there, reading a bible of all things.

"DM how are you holding up…"

"Quite well," he said, and she sat down. "Penfold, can I please have some more chamomile…"

"coming right up…" Penfold said.

"I'll help," Bagel offered, and she put her prayer book down as Lori took a seat by DM.

"You haven't said much… how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Um… I had the most extraordinary experience… I er well.. am usually very reserved in the realm of religion…" Dm coughed. "And I had questions. I don't know what religion you are…"

"I'm Christian," Lori said. "As a matter of fact, I was raised Episcopalian, believe it or not. Sorta Catholic… did you… um… have an NDE?"

"NDE?"

"Near Death experience…" she asked him, taking his hand.

"Um well… I met someone… after feeling Very light. I saw you and the others around me… most odd… and then a tunnel of light… and someone… a person… who was most kind…" DM said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What did this person say?" Lori asked.

"He didn't say his name actually. But I felt as if I'd seen him before. He said my work wasn't done, and something about a book of Life, and a plan… and I asked his name and he said he'd made some big sacrifice…"

"Ohhh," Lori said with a slow smile. "I know who that was. A lot of people don't' know him who should…"

"who was he. I mean I WAS raised Church of England… but when you're an agent, you tend to get caught up in saving the world," DM said softly.

"I can answer all your questions," Lori said, taking DM's hand. "well, the person you saw, was someone who DID make a big sacrifice to save everyone. And well, his name was… and is… Jesus Christ."

"Ohhh," Dm nodded. "It's been a while, but it's most… unusual…"

"Any other questions, please ask me," she smiled. "I'm very glad you met him. He's a good person. Always helps out. And he's ALWAYS there."

"Tell me about this. I seem to have been confused on the whole Sunday school thing. I thought it was a social construct for the needs of explaining things that could be explained by science… and technology…"

"There are a good many things that are misunderstood. And knowing Him is a good way to make meaning of life," Lori said. "And to start with he was Jewish…"

"Ahh, a carpenters son. But I really don't' quite get the significance of sacrifice…"

"I'll tell you," Lori smiled, pointing to the book in DM's hand. "It's all there. And I think there is a LOT we can show one another…"

"Indeed," DM nodded, looking at the cross around Lori's neck. They didn't see as Penfold and Bagel peeked out of the kitchen to make sure their fellow agents were okay.

"L'Shannah Tovah," said Penfold, clearing his throat as she offered him some of the other treats she had made for Rosh Hashanah. Bagel nodded and helped him prepare more tea. As they saw Danger Mouse and Lori talking quietly they reached for one another's hands and gave them a squeeze before putting the tea and cakes before them.

There were far more mysterious things then could be explained by science or technology. Somehow a void was being filled, and they knew WHO to thank for it.

***

The End… for now!


End file.
